A multimedia platform may be a television (TV), a set-top-box (STB), a mobile device, a personal computer (PC), a smart watch, a smart pair of glasses, a smart mirror, a car multimedia screen etc. A videolized platform may provide a framework that converts a content into personalized video content on a multimedia environment such as the multimedia platform. Videolization system is a system that provides such a videolized platform.
Various videolization systems are provided through a plurality of applications, for example, mobile applications, Internet applications, etc. Some videolization systems obtain data resources mainly from the Internet such as in performance of comparison shopping, search engine operations, online screen plays, virtual personal assistants and social media.